


Breathtaking

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, Pillow Talk, Sensuality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im not sorry, implied sex, literally they spend the whole fic in bed, they both are, wakeup kisses, zora is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Zora's eyes followed as his fingers traced their way right back over the path they’d just gone. When he touched the base of Finral’s neck he got a soft sigh in response. Zora paused then let his arm go slack. He watched the way the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth twitched as he asked, “How long have you been awake?”“Not too long~” Finral hummed, his voice still laced with grogginess.“You’re lying,” Zora accused.Finral opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face. He had his best innocent look upon his face as he replied, “True, but can you hold it against someone as breathtaking as me?”In one fluid motion Zora yanked the pillow from beneath his boyfriend’s head and hit him in the face with it. He heard a muffled chuckle before Finral pulled it away and held it to his chest. Then he scooted closer to the redhead and muttered, “Morning.”





	Breathtaking

Zora opened his eyes and blinked slowly as the world around him came into focus. Well, the only thing in the whole world worthy of his attention did, anyway. He didn’t move a muscle as he admired his boyfriend’s adorable sleeping face. Part of him wished time would stand still then and there, it was such a lovely moment. The other part of him knew he’d never be able to survive without seeing those purple eyes shining with affection as they looked at him again.

“Breathtaking.” The word was a mere whisper upon his lips. He hadn’t even meant to say it, but he just couldn’t help himself when his boyfriend looked so stinking angelic first thing in the morning. It really wasn’t fair since it made him feel extra sappy when he just woke up. He hadn’t had nearly enough time to get his usual defenses up. Though he supposed at a time like this that was OK.

He lifted his left hand off the bed and then traced the outline of Finral’s bare shoulder, just barely letting the tips of his fingers glide along his skin. He was so soft in all the ways that Zora wasn’t. It was all kinds of amazing. He let his gaze travel along what was exposed of Finral’s body before the rest disappeared beneath the covers. The flawless skin could use a bite mark or two. He’d be happy enough to provide.

His eyes followed as his fingers traced their way right back over the path they’d just gone. When he touched the base of Finral’s neck he got a soft sigh in response. Zora paused then let his arm go slack. He watched the way the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth twitched as he asked, “How long have you been awake?”

“Not too long~” Finral hummed, his voice still laced with grogginess.

“You’re lying,” Zora accused.

Finral opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face. He had his best innocent look upon his face as he replied, “True, but can you hold it against someone as breathtaking as me?”

In one fluid motion Zora yanked the pillow from beneath his boyfriend’s head and hit him in the face with it. He heard a muffled chuckle before Finral pulled it away and held it to his chest. Then he scooted closer to the redhead and muttered, “Morning.”

The inviting look in those purple eyes that were still a bit hazy with sleep was nearly enough to drive Zora mad. He leaned in and kissed Finral just like they both wanted. The sound of a delighted hum proved him right. He shifted a bit closer to his boyfriend, seeking skin contact, only to be thwarted by the pillow between them.

He broke the kiss then grabbed the offensive pillow and tossed it aside without a care. Then he was free to wrap his arm around Finral and pull him closer. The warmth of their bare torsos being pressed together was everything he’d been seeking and more. The feeling was clearly mutual as Finral melted into his embrace. He leaned in to pick up where they’d left off. Finral met him halfway with enthusiasm.

They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves as they kissed one another like their lives depended on it. Maybe in this moment, they did. As their desperation increased so did the soft moans that escaped them. At this rate it didn’t matter where, they just _had_ to caress one another. They simply needed as much of themselves to be touching as possible. Every glide of fingers along skin sent a wave of arousal through him. Zora gasped into the kiss when Finral hooked his leg around him to pull their lower bodies closer too.

It was immediately apparent that his arousal wasn’t one sided. He’d never get enough of knowing just how his touch affected his boyfriend. What had started as an innocent enough morning kiss quickly became something hot and in desperate need of attention. He broke the kiss once more and listened to the way that Finral panted softly. The sleepy haze in his purple eyes had been replaced by a lustful one. It was just as beautiful.

Zora rolled over and reached off of the bed to rummage through the nightstand for the necessary items. His eyes widened when he felt Finral up against his back not a second later. The light kisses his boyfriend trailed down the back of his neck and the fingers that danced along his spine were enough to melt him into a puddle of goo. Yeah, OK, he got the message. Finral wanted to take the reins this morning. That suited Zora just fine.

He didn’t say a word as he handed what items he’d removed from the drawer over his shoulder. Finral’s soft purr of approval as he accepted them was so close to his ear that it made Zora shiver. He let out a surprised grunt when his boyfriend pulled him abruptly so he ended up on his back. In the blink of an eye he was pinned by a smiling Finral. Not that Zora particularly minded. That playful look in his boyfriend’s eyes told him all he needed to know about what kind of morning was in store for them. A smirk spread across his own face that mirrored the mischief he saw above himself. He welcomed it.

  
♧

Zora had no idea what time it was. Absolutely past breakfast. What about lunch? Was it dinner time already? Had they spent the entire day in bed? That was a day well spent, if you asked him. He turned his head to the right to see that Finral looked half-asleep again. He also had a sated smile on his face that was the cutest thing ever. How the heck every little thing he did always ended up being cuter than the last was a complete mystery to him.

He rolled onto his side and tucked Finral’s hair behind his ear. The smile on his boyfriend’s face widened in response. Zora’s heart swelled at the sight. It did that a lot around Finral. He really was too much sometimes. He found himself reminded of another time they’d slept in the same bed. It hadn’t ended anything like this, but his heart had definitely done the same swelling thing. Though he didn’t exactly let the other man know at the time. There was too much else going on. He had a smirk on his face as he asked, “Do you remember the first time we shared a bed?”

“How could I forget?” Finral asked right back. He nodded and said, “It was when our relationship was brand new. We were on a mission during festival time and the inn we were supposed to stay at was booked.” Finral paused and thought about it. Once he gathered his thoughts he added, “I offered to portal us somewhere else, but you were insistent on sticking around for some reason that you still haven’t explained.”

“And then we found out there was just one bed in the single room they had available,” Zora snickered. It was worth dealing with the headache of the mission just to see Finral’s face when they’d heard that. He’d never seen anyone go so pale so quickly before. Zora’s eyes shined with his amusement as he added, “You were so nervous. You were shaking like a leaf.”

“Of course I was! That was such a serious step for us! And it was just dropped upon us without warning!” Finral yelped. He smiled a crooked smile and admitted, “I would’ve left and come back if you hadn’t guilted me into staying. Lord knows I could’ve used a breather.”

“It was a potential guard mission. If the client needed us, we couldn’t _not_ be there.” Zora reminded him. There was validity to his reasoning back then. His silly boyfriend couldn’t deny that.

“Listening to that now it sounds like an excuse…” Finral muttered with a pout. He eyed the redhead suspiciously.

“That’s quite possible.” Zora shrugged. He caressed Finral’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Maybe I just wanted the chance to be alone with my boyfriend. Not that you’d even look at me that night, you nervous wreck.”

“Can you blame me! You have no idea what that gaze of yours did, heck, _does_ to me!” Finral exclaimed in his own defense.

“Care to explain in detail?” Zora purred. A devious grin spread across his face as he waited to see what kind of response he’d get.

“W-well… I…” Finral’s cheeks started to burn. He already knew the answer but putting it into words then _saying_ those words out loud? Like with his mouth? That was a tall order. He couldn’t see it happening in this lifetime. It was so much easier to show that sort of thing without words, as he had earlier.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Zora leaned in then kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. He was always cute, flustered or not. That much was obvious. The rosy cheek look only added to his already staggering appeal. His voice was laced with his amusement as he said, “I guess I can see why the rest of the squad thinks you’re so innocent.”

Finral scrunched his face and blinked. He narrowed his eyes and asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“None of them seem to think you can seal the deal, if you know what I mean,” Zora snickered. They’d made that obvious enough by their conversations with him. Zora hadn’t ever told them otherwise since it wasn’t their business to know.

“Wh… what? We’ve been intimate for months.” Finral’s reply was mostly to himself. Not that they went around advertising that kind of thing, but yeah. He looked like someone had just asked him to solve an unsolvable riddle. The gears in his head could practically be heard turning.

Zora yawned then scratched an itch on his stomach. He nodded and replied, “Yeah, but there was no announcement or party or whatever crap they like to do to celebrate stupid things. To them you’re way too pure for that kind of thing and I’m the one out to corrupt you with my dick.”

Finral made a choked sound. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or he was mortified by the vulgar statement. There was no way any of them had actually said that. At least he hoped not. His cheeks started to burn even more and he muttered, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Zora grabbed Finral and rolled them both over. He was the one that had mister purple-eyes pinned down this time. He watched the look on Finral’s face that went from surprise to amusement. He bent down and kissed him quickly. When he pulled away again there was a goofy smile on Finral’s face. Zora rolled his eyes then said, “Considering it was you that pushed to finally take our relationship to the next level, yeah, I also think it’s crazy.”

Finral looked him right in the eyes and didn’t even flinch as he replied, “For the record, I wouldn’t be against you corrupting me with your dick.”

Zora surged downwards and kissed him yet again. Finral knew just what hearing him talk like that did to him. It was on purpose and they both knew it. He pulled away and muttered, “You have a filthy mouth for such a supposedly pure boy. What would your friends think?”

“They’d never believe you if you told them,” Finral teased with a little half-smile. The mischievous gleam in his eyes practically begged him to try.

Yet another pair of quirks of his that Zora found irresistible. He needed to get out of this compromising position before the point of no return. He kissed Finral once again, then rolled off of him. He made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend and laid his head on his chest. Zora tossed his arm across Finral’s waist then let out a content sigh. Things were great just like this. Nothing else mattered.

Zora listened to Finral’s breathing start to slow. He knew that the guy was on the verge of falling back asleep. He couldn’t really blame him after all the energy they’d spent a few moments ago. Zora was wide awake, though. Satisfied beyond belief, but not tired. His mind wandered to the most random things. For no reason he could think of, he decided to share.

“Did you know that Noelle actually asked me how I felt about you being so flirty with strangers the other day?” Zora asked completely out of the blue. He rolled his eyes at the memory. It really was a ridiculous question.

Finral opened one eye and looked down at the redhead. “She did? That’s a surprise. Where’d something like that even come from?”

“You know, a couple weeks ago when those two royal women from the capital stopped by to deliver the captain a message and you took it for him? Your flirting was in high gear.” Zora explained. He sounded indifferent about it.

“Ah. Thing about that is, I’d been out for drinks with them before. My actions were out of habit, really.” Finral hadn’t even realized he’d done that. No one had said anything until now. He guessed that sometimes he just couldn’t turn off the charm, heh. Though now he had to admit he wanted to know the answer to that same question their squadmate wondered about. He blinked then turned his head towards Zora and asked, “What’d you say to Noelle?”

“I told her the truth.” Zora looked up at him and maintained eye-contact as he declared, “I don’t care how many women you want to flirt with, they’re not a threat. Not a one of them could give you what I can.”

“That’s true enough, I suppose,” Finral hummed with a knowing smile. He’d never met anyone else like Zora before and he probably never would. Especially not in the form of some random royal woman.

“But–” Zora paused to make sure he had Finral’s full attention. Once he was sure he did he added, “if I ever see you flirt with another guy, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Well that escalated quickly. Though it was understandable. It was actually kind of nice to know that Zora could get jealous. Not that he wanted to make that kind of thing happen. Just good info to have. Finral bent and kissed the top of Zora’s head then mumbled into his hair, “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Zora laid his head back down onto Finral’s chest then grumbled, “Who here is worried?”

“Hey, Zora,” Finral hummed softly as he twisted red strands of his boyfriend’s hair around his fingers idly.

“Mm?”

“I think you’re breathtaking too,” Finral whispered. They both chuckled softly afterwards and then squeezed each other tighter. Their stomachs growled and they knew it was finally time to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> feelin pretty bad about a fandom ive been writing about for three years now… guess its time to pour my emotions into this one. Their loss X’3
> 
> zora is just so soft for his boy. they are in LOVE
> 
> spending the whole day in bed together with no sense of time or any responsibilities that need your attention is highkey goals
> 
> black bulls: finral is the sweetest bestest angel and can do no wrong ok  
finral, irl: probably has developed a piercing and biting kink since meeting zora, and is totally ok with both
> 
> >:3c


End file.
